Kwon Soonyoung
by Sereniteen
Summary: Jika diberi pertanyaan; apa yang disuka oleh Lee Jihoon dari seorang Kwon Soonyoung? Cukup jawab; semua yang ada pada dirinya, aku menyukainya. Lalu, jika diberi pertanyaan yang mengumbar sebuah alasan; kenapa? Jawab saja; karena itu Kwon Soonyoung. Lee Jihoon itu simpel. / SVT's SoonHoon / BxB / Short fiction / RnR? :3
Jika diberi pertanyaan; apa yang disuka oleh Lee Jihoon dari seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Tidak perlu berpikir terlalu keras sampai rasanya organ yang difungsikan sebagai alat pemikir mengeluarkan asap. Seperti cartun tontonan para bocah. Cukup jawab; semua yang ada pada dirinya, aku menyukainya. Lalu, jika diberi pertanyaan yang mengumbar sebuah alasan; kenapa. Jawab saja; karena itu Kwon Soonyoung.

Lee Jihoon itu simpel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KWON SOONYOUNG**

 **Disclaimer** **All Cast belong to me? :3**

 **Story line is mine!**

 **This is SVT fiction! And SoonHoon pairing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau belum selesai, Ji?"

Lee Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya yang semula ia telungkupkan di atas meja. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke studionya. Bibirnya berdehem singkat untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang lawan bicara.

Kwon Soonyoung mendekat ke atensi oranye yang masih setia menduduki kursinya. Tangannya bergerak mengelus belakang kepala Jihoon. Maniknya ikut menatap layar cerah di depan Jihoon.

"Selesaikan besok, dan kita pulang sekarang," ajaknya lembut.

Jihoon memutar kursinya menghadap Soonyoung. Wajahnya mendongak—menatap balik manik Soonyoung yang balik menatapnya—lantaran perbedaan tinggi yang begitu kentara.

"Tidak, Hosh. Aku harus selesaikan sekarang. Malam ini," ujarnya tak kalah lembut.

Soonyoung kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya, menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon. Lalu, ia mengusap mata Jihoon dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kasihan sekali matamu ini, Ji. Mereka lelah, jangan memaksa."

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Jihoon mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Soonyoung menghela napas melihat kelakuan kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Pukul 01:10," jawab Soonyoung setelah melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Jihoon memutar kursinya kembali menghadap monitor yang mengeluarkan cahaya terang—sangat kontras dengan lampu yang sebagian redup.

"Beri aku waktu 10 menit, Hosh. Aku tinggal memikirkan bagaimana bait akhirnya saja," ia kembali memainkan jari-jemarinya di atas _keyboard_. Sesekali ia juga akan mengecek ulang nadanya yang dirasa kurang pas. Mendengarkan hasil ciptaannya lewat _headphone_ yang melindungi kedua lubang telinganya.

Soonyoung melepas _headphone_ yang membelenggu lubang telinga Jihoon. Jihoon kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Soonyoung. Konsentrasinya buyar.

"Aku hanya punya waktu 10 menit, Hosh. Jangan mempersulitku," nadanya merajuk lelah.

Soonyoung terkekeh, lalu mengusak poni Jihoon ke belakang. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju sofa di sebelah pintu studio.

"Kutunggu," ucapnya kemudian.

Jihoon kembali menekuni pekerjaannya setelah mendengar pernyataan terakhir Soonyoung. Ia kembali menarikan jari-jemarinya di atas _keyboard_ dan _headphone_ pun telah berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

10 menit itu seperti halnya angin bagi seorang Jihoon, Si Composer muda yang memiliki kekasih protektif macam Kwon Soonyoung. Ia merasa baru saja memainkan nada akhir dan hendak mengecek ulang nada-nadanya, tapi ia harus menghela napas. Bahunya sudah ditepuk dari belakang dan _headphone_ nya pun sudah lepas dari telinganya.

"Waktunya sudah habis. Ayo pulang!" Soonyoung menarik tangan yang lebih mungil.

"Sebentar, aku akan membereskan ini semua," Soonyoung hendak membantah. Namun, Jihoon lebih dulu menyela; "5 menit," katanya sembari mengacungkan kelima jarinya.

Kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut pirang milik Soonyoung bergerak ke atas dan bawah.

Jihoon dengan cekatan membereskan semuanya. Tapi, di sela-sela ia sempatkan untuk bertanya, "bagaimana _dance_ nya? Sudah ketemu koreo yang pas?"

Soonyoung memutar kepala menatap atensi sibuk di sampingnya. "Sudah. Tapi, aku belum mendiskusikannya pada _performance team_. Mereka terlihat lelah, jadi kusuruh mereka pulang duluan."

Jihoon sudah selesai dengan kesibukannya. Ia menghampiri atensi Soonyoung, menepuk-tepuk lengan kekasihnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum manis.

" _Leader_ yang baik," ucap Jihoon.

"Tentu saja. Ayo pulang! Aku tidak ingin Jeonghan- _hyung_ marah padaku lantaran tak mengembalikan anak mungilnya tepat waktu," kata Soonyoung jahil.

Jihoon memukul lengannya, "aku tidak mungil, tahu?!"

Soonyoung menarik pundak Jihoon, merapat pada tubuhnya. "Iya, aku tahu. Hanya saja, tinggi Chan sudah melebihi tinggi badanmu. Jadi, kau mau kupanggil kecil, mungil, atau apa?"

Jihoon menatap nyalang manik sipit Soonyoung. "Berhenti menggodaku, Kwon!" Jihoon berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Soonyoung.

Tawa Soonyoung pecah seketika. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuh Jihoon padanya tanpa peduli usaha Jihoon yang berakhir sia-sia. "Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku?"

Jihoon tak membalas. Kekasihnya ini terkadang bisa _over_ protektif dan gila seketika. Tapi, Jihoon suka. Pernah suatu waktu Jeonghan bertanya padanya.

" _Apa yang sebenarnya kau suka dari Kwon soonyoung?"_ tanya Jeonghan waktu itu.

Jihoon tak perlu berpikir dengan keras langsung menjawab tanpa ragu; _"Semua yang ada pada dirinya, aku menyukainya."_

Lalu, Jeonghan kembali bertanya tentang alasan waktu itu; _"Kenapa?"_

Dan, Jihoon kembali menjawab tanpa ragu; _"Karena ia Kwon Soonyoung."_

"Hey, maafkan aku?" tanya Soonyoung sekali lagi karena Jihoon yang tiba-tiba diam.

Jihoon membuang napas keras lalu mengangguk sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Mollaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~ /.\ Ini efek suntuk siswa tingkat akhir, jadi maafkan jika aneh /bow\ April besok SVT _comeback_ kan ya? Kira-kira rambut mas Uji sama Hoshi bakal warna apa, ya? Waktu di Mansae kan lucu tuh, warna-warni~ XD Tapi, sedih juga sih, katanya kabar, mas Jeonghan potong rambut, masa? :'D Aaaa gak relaaa~ Oke, semakin ngawur .-. Review, juseyo? :3


End file.
